Trance
by fictionstorys
Summary: The daily life of Steven is normal. He moves to New York City gets a job at a very nice hotel as manager and the hotel is called The Tower, but what happens if all unexpected happens? When a virus has started spreading like no other. How it will change people and how we live. How it will change the whole world. Its a fact that humanity could be in danger.
1. Chapter 1 A new start

**Before reading please note that I am updating the chapters one at a time. The story will be complete soon.**

Trance

Chapter 1 "A new start"

Hello. My name is Steven Robertson. This is the start of my new life here in New York City. I kind of keep to my self sometimes, but that could change at any moment. I work at this hotel on one of the streets in New York. Its called "The tower" its a pretty nice hotel not only that I get paid a great amount for being the manager. Every morning to work I stop by the local Starbucks to get a cup of black coffee, and it's really good. Today is when the CEO of the hotel comes to see how everybody is doing their job. I'm a little nervous about this considering I just got the job about a month ago, but anyways I dressed in my best suit so I could try, and make an impression. I walk into the tower front doors greeted by the door man Harry. He is one of the co workers I talk to almost every morning as I said the CEO is stopping by today I'm taking a guess that everybody would be trying to make an impression today. After walking into the doors the smell of flowers. I then continue walking to my office were I do the paper work of the guest check in, and out along with making sure the customers here are happy. We are getting busy do to the fact its almost Christmas. I have my laptop and I pull it out of my bag sit it on my desk, and turn it on. I just love that Apple sound when it turns on. Anyways while waiting for that to turn on I walk to the front desk to see if I have any other papers to do. They woman at the front desk I have gotten to know her. I have to say she is a really nice person. She always in a positive mood, and she can carry on a conversation even though there isn't anything to talk about. "Hey Rachel hows your morning so far?" She turns around to look at me. I study her facial features like she is the most beautiful girl in the world. Next thing I know she is snapping her finger at me saying "Steven Steven you there". "oh yea sorry". She giggles a little. "Anyways my morning is going great! So hows yours?" I think up a response quick. "ugh pretty good." Ok well great, and also you don't have any papers for today, but I think there is a few papers on your desk. She tells me. "Ok well I guess I will talk to you later". I wave to her then turn around to walk back to my desk. I sit down in my chair, and pull up Yahoo!. I like Google more, but Yahoo! has all the news. I scroll through the slides on the webpage. The second scroll my eye immediately jump on to read the title for this one article. "Virus spreading faster then any before". I click the link, and read the article. I don't read the whole thing only the bold parts of it to save time. "Virus spreading faster then any virus before"..."4 people "killed" from the virus". I stop reading there and notice the killed in parenthesis. That just kind of freaks me out. I continue reading. "so far the known side effects are pain through out the body, can get dizzy, skin turning white, also the heart can beat erratically". I note to myself those are the so far known side effects. I click the back button to be on the home page, and exit Safari. I open the application installed on my computer to do all of my work for the tower on. I click on todays date look at my day. The first thing is obviously "CEO IS COMING TO VISIT TODAY!" I scroll down, and see I need to go down to the Employee floor. My reason is to make sure the the new shipment of sheets are washed as soon as possible to change the sheets on the beds.

Next thing I know I get an alert on my phone at my day is complete, and I can go home. On the way to my office I notice the CEO did not visit to day as he was suppose to. I stop thinking about it and focus that I want to get home make me some dinner, and tomorrow is Friday. Its about time its Friday. It seems like months go by sometimes before its Friday. Not only that tomorrow I have an interview for an assistant manager to help out because this stuff can put quite a bit of stress on you. I walk down into the subway, and scan my pass to it. Then wait for the train. After about twenty minutes I'm home, and looking in the fridge on what to make for dinner. I cook pork chops with some mashed potatoes. I sit down, and click on the tv. The news is one I notice the subject because thats the virus that is spreading quickly. I know I need to stay awake for this, but I don't know if I can I'm sleepy from not getting enough sleep from last night. The next thing I know is that I'm asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. Its 6:25 am. I reach over to turn off the alarm. I get up walk to the bathroom. I get my clothes from my room on the way. I sit them on the counter in the bathroom. I go to the shower turn it on, and I let my hand feel the cool but slowly warming water. I take my hand out of the water. I take my clothes off, and step into the warm water. It felt nice running down my skin besides I didn't want to get out because I knew it was going to be cold this morning. I finish up my shower, but when I went to turn off the water it was kind of hard to do it. I step out grab the towel off the towel rack dry my self off. I walk to the sink get the blow dryer out dry my hair, and just like the shower the heat from the blow dryer felt nice and warm. I get the comb from the drawer. Just like any other morning I finish my routine by tying my tie. I walk out my apartment door just like I thought to my self in the shower today is a cold day. I get on the subway ride to the station closest to the tower. After walking up the stairs out of the station I walk to work. Its only about a three minute walk. I walk into the front door walk to my office sit down pull out my laptop out of its bag turn it on and enjoy a nice warm cup of coffee on my desk every morning curtsy of Rachel. She doesn't do this everyday, but almost every Friday.


	2. Chapter 2 Chaos

**Trance - Chapter 2 chaos**

I stop thinking how she brings me coffee almost every Friday. I focus on the fact that I have to interview my soon to be assistant manager. I look at the clock. It reads 10:52 am. He is supposed to be here at 11:00 am. In the lobby there is a few chairs for people to sit in along with the eating area for when breakfast is served. I look at the clock again, but its only 10:54. I just assume he is out there waiting, so I stand up out of my chair walk out of my office. I look to the seating area. I see a man in a suit with a red tie. I walk over there to him. I look at him "are you Justin?" Yes I am, and are you Steven? he ask me. "The one and only" we both have a little laugh. I tell him he can come with me to my office and start the interview. I walk into my office he follows me in. I sit down in my desk chair while he sits down in the guest chairs. I ask him so what do you want in this job. As soon as he is about to respond its like people screaming outside. I stand up out of my chair walk to my office door, and see people running everywhere outside. Screaming. Terror immediately sweeps over me like a tsunami. I slowly walk closer to the front door. I see creatures like they have suffered from the side effects from that fast spreading virus. I watch as they jump from the tops of cars. They look like pale as if never been out in the sun before. I notice that the sun is shining on them, and it creates a sort of "glow yellowish" type thing. I then see the most creepiest thing in my life. A woman in a car getting out then on of those "creatures" jump off a car, and lands next to her. In the blink of an eye she is against the car with the creature mouth on her neck. Blood drips from its mouth. My eyes widen. I run to the office to get Justin, but when I turn around he is right be side of me so is Rachel. Then when that creature puts the woman on the ground it looks at us three through the glass doors. I turn around. My eyes meet at Rachel. Us three immediately run towards the stairs. I look behind me as I am running. I see it running toward us, but runs into the glass cracking it not shattering it. It stops and continues running into the glass. I turn around and say "we need to get into the elevator!" We run to the closet elevator. I hit the button it opens because its already on that floor. We step in as doing so I hear the glass shatter. The elevator doors close. I hit the 60th floor button thats for employes only. I feel the elevator going up. I start thinking to my self that all these people in this building are in danger.

The elevator doors open, and we walk in. Surprised to see no one here. I look to the kitchen, Couch with the 40 inch tv. This place up here is like a loft apartment, but for employees. I walk over to the window. When I look down I see people running. It seems that it is half the population of New York. Not only that also dead bodies everywhere. With those creatures still jumping around. I turn to look at Rachel. "Steven what are those things?" I have no idea I reply. "maybe they are some time of vampire from what I saw with that woman I think they are" Justin says. "They can't be vampires because I thought they burn up in the sun". "Maybe they are. It must have something to do with the virus that was spreading like madness" I tell them. I walk around and look out a different window. Still the same thing, but more dead bodies less people running more of those "vampires". I wonder what happened to the one that was chasing us. I look at Justin then I look at a shelf. "Hey Justin can you help me move that shelf to block the door?' I ask him. Sure he replies. I walk over to the shelf we move it in front of the door. "so why did you want to move it?" In case if on of those "vampires" try to get in here they can't. I tell him. Rachel looks at me "but are they really strong?" she ask. I don't know I reply. I walk to the fridge and I find a lot of food stocked up. Then I walk to the pantry to see if there is any food in there also. I look at Rachel and Justin. "Hey guys I think we have enough food for quite a while". After a few hours of thinking and talking we decided that those creatures are "vampires" and that this was caused by the virus that was spreading and probably still is spreading as we speak.

I look outside surprised to see the sun setting. I walk to the couch sit down while Justin is one the love seat, and Rachel is on the other couch both asleep. I slowly fall asleep with them.

I wake up to the sound of Rachel and Justin talking. I sit up and they are sitting at the kitchen table. I walk over there too them. "good morning" Rachel says. "hello" I reply. So what do you want to do today? Rachel ask me. I was thinking that we could walk down to the lobby to see what is going on. "I don't think we should today" Justin says. Because I think we should let everything settle down from what has happened yesterday. You know like make sure that the vampires aren't out as much as the could be today. I shake my head to agree with him. "How long should we stay in here until we can go out?" I ask. "Maybe a few days" Justin says. I shake my head to agree with that to.


	3. Chapter 3 Now

**Trance - Chapter 3 Now **

After agreeing to wait a few days before we leave the top floor to explore the tower it feels like days are going by as years. I have been really eager to go explore and see what is left of the tragedy that has struck. I look at the clock on the wall. 10:00am, and I believe today is Monday. I think we might be leaving today. I get up off the couch walk over to Rachel and ask "are we going to see whats left today?" She looks at me. I assume she is thinking yes, but a little scared for what could happen while we are looking around. I go to get Justin, and we walk to the door that we came in through. We move the shelf to the side. I look at the handle. taking one deep breath. I pull the handle and open the door. I look down the hall way straight to the elevator. Nothing there but a empty hallway to elevator doors. We start walking to the elevator. I push the button. The doors open. We step in to the elevator hit the G button G for ground. I stand there as the elevator goes down to the ground level. I then notice how nervous I am on the inside. Anything could happen to us when these doors open.

I wake up in my bed. Breathing hard. I always have dreams from when the spreading of that virus made vampires become real. The way we live today is completely different then before the day of the spreading. See the thing is it has been almost three years sense the New York attack from the "craving vampires" the day when humanity was at risk of extinction. Sense that day everything has returned to normal. The vampires disappeared. The Governments across the US have confirmed the virus has been killed. Also the "creatures" have become extinct. Of corse people don't believe that all vampire are gone. I don't think all are gone either. Some people fear that they are gathering up some where and planning to attack all of the population in New York. Sort of like an uprising. That could change the way we live again. Now you have to have check ups at the doctors twice a year to insure you have not come in contact with the virus, but because people have to do that this makes people wonder if the virus has been killed like the governments have said. I always think to my self if an "uprising" will happen. There is no telling if it will or will not happen. Also before the vampires became "extinct" scientist learned a lot about them. One they learn fast, so when the virus attacked them they knew nothing just to crave blood, Two run extremely fast, Three great sense of smell, Four can see almost every detail on an object, Five was the last thing learned before they were never seen again. They stopped spreading from a virus, and started spreading by venom. I never exposed my self out side for almost one year. I stocked my house full of food to live for one year. I would make apple juice or orange juice after I ran out of drinks in the fridge. Of corse I am not going to have that job at the tower due to my choice to stay inside of my house for such a long time. I didn't wan the virus to get me infected. So anyways back to the job I was fired. I got a new job as a manager for the bank of New York. I make a better pay then at the tower.

Today is March 14th 2015. Finally Saturday. Rachel she is my wife she works at home. I don't know what those people are called when they work at home and plan people's weddings, but yea that is what she does. I don't know were Justin could be now. I just know that that monday when we left the tower and started walking around New York to see if any body was alive he disappeared. Me and Rachel have started to think he became infected with the virus that day, and knew he might hurt us. So he got as far away he could from us. Today I plan to go on a trip to the amusement park with Rachel just to have us time. I get up out of my bed throw on a white shirt and some jeans. I walk down stairs to see her making breakfast. "Good morning" she says to me. "right back at ya" I tell her. She smiles at me. "So I hope your hunger for pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. You know the answer to that. I get me a plate out of the cabinet, and I sit it down on the table. She gives me a glass of orange juice along with the pan of pancakes and bacon. I use the fork to get about three pieces of bacon. Then I get two pancakes. She sits down next to me. "So I hope your ready for the rides today" She looks at me with a smile. "I think you mean are you ready for the rides today?" I laugh and she does to. I checked the park hours on there website. Today is 10:00 am to 9:00 pm. I tell her. "Well thats going to be fun".


	4. Chapter 4 Uprising part 1

**Trance Chapter 4 - Uprising part 1**

"Thats going to be fun" she tells me. I think as the words process through my head. I think I just realized I have a fear of heights? No not me I'm sure I don't have a fear of heights. I just might be overwhelming my self. Its the fact I have not been to an amusement park in who knows how long. I finish my breakfast. I walk to the sink sit my plate down, and fork. I get the wash cloth. I soak it in the warm water that feels really nice on my hands. I scrub my plate clean along with my fork. "Wow you ate fast" Rachel tells me. "Yea I was kinda hungry" I reply. "I can tell" she smiles after saying that. I smile back "Im going to get in the shower to get ready to go" I say. "Okay". I walk upstairs. I still continue my train of thought about the amusement park. The fact I might be scared of heights. I stop thinking as I walk into me and Rachel's room to get my clothes for today. I walk out of the room to the bathroom. I put my clothes on the counter. I take of my shirt, and pants I put on when I woke up this morning. I reach my hand into the shower touching the handle to turn the water on and off. I turn it to the left for warm. The water instantly pours out of the shower head. Its freezing cold. I yank my hand out as I wait for the steam to show from the warm water. I put my hand back into the water its way warmer then it was before. I step into the shower letting my whole body feel the nice, soothing water. It runs down my back relaxing my muscles. I grab the wash cloth, then the body wash. I continue my shower washing my body, then my hair. I turn off the water after making sure all the shampoo was out of my hair. I step out on the towel on the bathroom floor. Reaching to the towel on the towel rack hanging up on the wall. I rub my body off dry. I grab the hair dryer, blow dry my hair. After about five minutes my hair is dry. I put my clothes on for today. Opening the bathroom door letting a huge gust of steam out of the bathroom.

"We need to go Stephen if you want to get there when the park opens" Rachel yells from down stairs. "I on my way down stairs" I say back. I walk down stairs all clean and ready to go. I can't believe that Rachel took a shower after me and beet me to the front door. I meet her walking to the front door. "you ready?" I ask. "Uh yeah" She laughs after that. "I was about to say you didn't have to get sarcastic". I smile after saying that as if I'm extremely proud of it. I open the front door and walk out Rachel following from behind. "I can't wait to get there". "I know" I reply to Rachel. I walk off the front steps of our house and to the car. I open the drivers side door she opens the passenger side door and sits down at the same time I do. I put my phone in the cup holder. I start the car and back out of the driveway. I drive down the road. After about twenty minuets we are here. The park I came to almost everyday it seemed like in the summer when I was a kid. I park the car we are not far down from the entrance with that I like because when the park closes you don't have to walk all the way to your car, and trust me it can be very tiering. I turn my phone off and put it in the dash board glove compartment along with Rachel's phone. I open the car door Rachel opens hers to. We both get out of the car and shut the door. I walk around the front of the car to Rachel. I stand next to her and we start walking towards the entrance of the Fun land of the Amusements. I look down and notice her hand is open and coming closer to my left hand. I reach over and grab it. We are now walking and holding hands. Warm makes mine feel like its cold. Loosing focus of us holding hands I look at the entrance prices. I see two for the price of one and a half. Basically meaning today the tickets for two people cost the full price of one person but the other is half off. I pay the entrance fee of fifteen dollars. I walk in the park. The smell of pop corn hits my nose along with the smell of yummy cotton candy. The original pink kind. "So what do you want to ride first?" Rachel ask. "I guess the ferris wheel?" I reply. "Okay fine with me besides I love the view of the top of it". Then just then the reminder sweeps over me yeah I think I'm scared of heights. I instantly start thinking of what I was thinking about back home. No I can't be scared of heights. I snap my self back to reality. "We need to get tickets or a wrist band in order to ride any of the rides" Rachel reminds me. "Oh yea haha I forgot". Me and Rachel walk to the nearest ticket booth. I look at the prices. Two wrist bands for the price of fifteen dollars. Awesome I think to my self. Thats a great deal along with the price of the entrance wow I am going to have quite a bit of money left over. Then I realize that today is opening day, so of corse they are going to have a lot of deals and such. I pay the ticket booth operator the fifteen dollars. I then receive two wrist bands to put on my wrist and Rachel's. I put her wrist band on her wrist then she puts mine on mine.

After waiting about five minuets in line for the ferris wheel we are finally on it. I sit down as nobody else joins are cart. Just me and Rachel how romantic. I sit back as she is sitting on the other side only one pole in between us which holds the "gondola" to the Ferris wheel structure. I stare into her beautiful eyes. I look behind me as we start to move around the Ferris wheel. I look out in the far distance. To see things running around far in the city on New York. I look back at Rachel thinking it was probably nothing but my imagination. I look back and see the things closer then before. I then figure out they are the shape of people with beast like animals running with them. I feel terror weep over me. I look back at Rachel not to mention what I have seen, but its too late she sees it to. The Ferris wheel moves it makes us jump. We were sitting at the top waiting for the people in the cart below us to exit the ride. We are now at the bottom. I keep calm. Me and Rachel start running toward the exit of the park. I try as much as I can to keep my calm. Then even more terror sweeps over me when a few people start running behind us and screaming. I then just run at full speed to the exit of the park. I walk through the exit as fast as I can. I see my car in the parking lot. Me and Rachel run as fast as we can to get to it. I unlock the car with my keys I open the the door then I sit down in my seat closing the door Rachel gets in her seat a little bit after me. I then feel how hard my heart is pounding. I start the car and drive out of the parking lot. I talk to Rachel on the way out. "What the hell is those things?" she ask me. "I have no freaking idea" I say. "Wait you don't think those are the vampires from the virus do you?" I ask her. "I don't know, but if they are what are those beast with them?". I then shake my head at her as if I have no clue what those beast are. I look in the rear view mirror of my car. Surprised to find people running to there cars as those things chase after them. I think look at Rachel. "Yes those are the vampires from two years ago". I step my foot on the gas. Were are we going? ask Rachel. I don't know, but far away from here. I drive through the city dogging people running from those vampires, but I still have no clue what those beast are. They look like over sized werewolf's. I assume thats what they are. I continue driving until I reach the highway. I drive onto the exit onto the highway. All though I don't know were I am going, but as long as I can get away from New York. I drive onto the highway to see the traffic moving at a good pace. I see in the sky planes. Like military planes. Then at the blink of an eye one of those planes shoots a missile at down town NY. My eyes widen. I turn around to watch the missile as it hits a huge pack on the vampires and werewolf's. They die in a instant. I look back at the road. "well the government just lost all of the trust from the people of NY and probably more places then NY. There are going to be two uprisings. One the vampires and the werewolf's attack, and two the human's uprising against the president and the government. If I were you I would pre pare your self for war". I tell Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5 Uprising part 2

**Trance - Chapter 5 "uprising part 2**

Continuing down the highway as cars continue driving on the other side of the highway. After telling Rachel "prepare your self for war" she has kinda been in shock for a long time. We are now about 2 hours away from the city. The highway has merged into two lanes instead of 4 back at the city. Every four miles it seems as if there are less and less cars, but it could just be me making a huge deal out of it. Two uprisings one the government against the vampires and beast that I still think are werewolf's, and a second one the people against the government. I look over at Rachel. Looking at the side of the road. I continue looking back at the road. I still don't know were to go. As if these creatures are not going to going to jump out of now where and attack me and Rachel. I see an exit coming up with a sign that has the near by restaurants, gas stations. I pull over to the exit driving slowly down the ramp. I stop at the bottom at a stop light. I turn to the left at a gas station and when going under the bridge of the highway cars are stopped in the middle of the road. Nobody in them. I come over a little hill. Then to see a small city. Cars stopped in the middle of the road. Nobody here like this town became abandon. I continue driving dodging the cars slowly on the road. I get to the gas station on the left side of the road. I pull over to see Rachel is asleep. I stop at the gas station and pull in front of a pump. I get out of the car and walk inside of the gas station. Empty the smell of fresh painted walls but not that fresh. I walk back out of the store and go to the car. I put the gas pump in the car to fill it up. I slide my card on the gas pump pay machine. I push the lever on the gas pump and hear it start to pour into the car. I get in to realize that Rachel is not in the car. I instantly open the car door to stand up and look around for her. "Rachel? Rachel?" I yell. No response. I'm starting to freak out. I get in the car and drive down the road slowly and dodging the cars at the same time. I look around for Rachel. I see her laying on the ground in the middle of the road. Slam on the breaks and get out off the car. I run to her and she lies there cold. I put my hand on her shoulder to roll her over on her back. I look at her face. Pale white like the life has been sucked out of her. "Rachel are you ok?". She looks at me in the eyes. No answer. I put my hand on her neck. Bruises are all over it. Two holes with blood pouring out the side of it. I feel my left eye filling up with water. I don't feel a pulse. I wave my hand over her eyes and now there closed. I feel the one tear come down my left face. There my wife she is dead. I can't believe what has just happened to me. There was no screams or anything. I can't bear to look at her anymore. I stand up walk back to the car. I get in shut the door and continue driving back onto the exit.

I am about 3 hours away from the gas station that Rachel died at. I just think how? How could that have happened. She didn't scream. No sound of the car door opening. Maybe I was just stuck on the fact of the small town being empty. I just keep driving down a highway. Now that cars are scattered through out the whole road. I have to drive slow to dodge them. I just still can't get over what happened to Rachel. I continue driving. I have know idea were to go until I come to a road block of army men and police officers. I stop instantly. I walk up to them and they ask for my name. I Tell them and then they also scan my eye with some sort of eye scanner. They say I'm clean and let me through the road block. I walk with one guard to a police car. I get in the back then the guard shuts the door. He starts driving down the highway. After about fifteen minutes of driving I see huge cranes building some type of wall. The police car slows down as we near the wall. There is an entrance with a huge wall made of metal. Then the police car stops. The police guard gets out of the car. He walks up to a guard and they talk then he walks back to the car. He gets in and the huge metal gate door opens he drives in. I assume that the government has been working on this for a year or so. I look behind us, and the huge metal door shuts.

**The End of Trance.**

New story of the Trance series coming soon.


End file.
